1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a musical instrument support stand and, more especially, to one which may be stored substantially entirely within the hollow end of the musical instrument during periods of non-use. The instrument stand of the present invention is most advantageously employed for supporting brass instruments having bell-shaped ends, such as, for example, trumpets, fluegelhorns and trombones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is fairly commonplace for a band musician to play a number of different instruments and, accordingly, have the need to support one or more unused musical instruments during a performance. There are commercially available support stands for this purpose. One type of stand is comprised of a base and a generally cone-shaped support piece that fits within the bell end of the instrument. Usually the stand is collapsible so that it can fit within the carrying case for the instrument. Exemplary of such instrument stands for a clarinet are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,888,927 and 3,203,298, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,851 shows a similar arrangement for supporting a cornet.
The prior art devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are suitable for supporting musical instruments. However, a substantial drawback to each is that they must be stored apart from the instrument, either within the same case or in a separate one. There is one commercially available support stand particularly adapted for supporting a clarinet which is capable of storage within the bell end of that instrument. This device includes a tripod secured directly to a tapered support member adapted to be disposed within the bell of the clarinet to support the instrument. During periods of non-use and for purposes of storage, the tripod is removed from the tapered support member, folded and collapsed so that the legs project within the interior thereof, and is then secured to the support in that position. Although this approach offers advantages over the patented devices mentioned above, it still lacks versatility in use.
Consequently, the need exists to provide a versatile, easily collapsible musical instrument support stand which may be stored within the bell end of the instrument during periods of non-use.